


Gamzee x Reader- Still Beautiful

by lemon_of_horror



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_of_horror/pseuds/lemon_of_horror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This ones for <a href="http://teasettes.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> <br/>hope you all like it! Let me know if you have any requests or suggestions for my writing. Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gamzee x Reader- Still Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This ones for [](http://teasettes.deviantart.com/)   
> hope you all like it! Let me know if you have any requests or suggestions for my writing. Thanks!

It had been an extremely hard day for you. You had been made fun of in three of your classes and completely ignored in the other four. This is how school normally is for you actually. You had never really had many friends. People just didn’t like you. The only friend you had was a boy named Gamzee Makara. He had always been around for you. The downside of this is that you had developed a huge crush on the clown over the years. 

You sigh as you walk home from school. You can wait to just get home and lock yourself in your room. This had become your normal routine; Walk home from school, lock yourself in your room, cry, dial Gamzee’s number, immediately hang up, and cry some more. Some time ago Gamzee had told you to call him whenever you felt upset or needed someone to talk to. You wanted to call him, but he had other friends and probably wouldn’t have time for you.

You finally arrive at your house and go straight to your room. You throw yourself down on your bed and start crying. You replay the painful moments of the day in your head as tear streak down your face. Your cell rings but you ignore it. There’s no way you can talk to anyone in this state. You continue crying as you let the call go to voicemail. A couple minutes later your phone rings again. You almost never get calls so getting two with in 5 minutes of each other is definitely odd. You let the other call go to voicemail before checking the number. You are surprised to see that the caller was Gamzee. You listen to the messages, which bring more tears to your eyes.

“Uh, hey sis, its Gamzee… I uh noticed you looked motherfucking upset in class earlier and i wanted to make sure you were, you know, alright and shit.. yeah. Call me back” you let your phone play on to the next message.

“Hey, its me again. I'm motherfucking worried for you sis. I really want you to be happy so Im coming up with some motherfucking faygos so we can all up and chill and shit. See you soon.. honk” You are unphased at first, but the panic kicks in when you hear the doorbell. You didnt even how much time had passed since the call. He had arrived and was now waiting to be let in. Perhaps if you ignored him he’d go away…

Or not. You hear the door open and instantly regret showing him where you kept your spare key.

“___, You here?” You take a deep breath before replying.

“Yeah, Im here. Just give me a sec.” You rush to your mirror and try to fix your hair and make up. You almost have a panic attack when the door opens and Gamzee walks in.

“Sis, there you are!” you quickly look away in order to hide your tear streaked face.

“Don’t look at me!” You feel his hand on your shoulder.

“Why not?” You blush a little and continue to hide your face.

“Because- I look hideous!” Gamzee laughs.

“No you don’t sis! You’re motherfucking gorgeous!” in bewilderment you turn around and study his face, looking for any signs of him lying. He cups your face in his hands and wipes away your tears with his thumb. “Even when you’re crying, you’re still motherfucking beautiful to me” 

You throw your arms around the boy and cry into his shoulder.

“I-I love you Gamzee!” He smiles at you sweetly and hugs you back comfortingly/

“Fuck sis! You know, I love you too”


End file.
